(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a disposal processing system and a disposal processing apparatus which are suitable for use in document management.
(ii) Related Art
In general, many secret documents that should be kept secret from outsiders (e.g., parties outside the company) are handled in offices of companies and public organizations such as city halls. To prevent leakage to third parties, the originals of such secret documents are kept in storage under strict management. On the other hand, secret documents that are no longer necessary are disposed of with a shredder or the like.
In many cases, compulsory storage periods are specified for secret documents relating to accounting (bills, receipts, statements of accounts, etc.). Therefore, before disposing of a secret document by shredding, a person in charge needs to confirm, using a register of originals or the like, that disposal of the secret document the person is going to dispose of is really appropriate.
However, in the case of disposing of a large number of secret documents, the work of disposing of the secret documents while checking their respective storage periods one by one is very troublesome and takes long time. Furthermore, there is a risk that a secret document whose storage period has not expired yet may be discarded erroneously due to a human check error.